


Laura In The Sheets

by TanaNari



Category: Price - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghost Sex, Romance, Toys, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanaNari/pseuds/TanaNari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic, and canon, bonus story to Price: Death of a Hero, taking place after the final chapter. You shouldn't need to read the story to understand the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura In The Sheets

**Laura in the Covers**

 

I felt the echo-shift of Laura's clothes as she leaned forward onto the table, it was the closest I'd ever get to touching her. "What a fucking day. Think I can find someone to turn me into a squirrel so I can hibernate until spring?" Her breathing was hoarse, a symptom of adrenaline and exertion in the cold winter air.

One of those discomforts I'd never known in life. I was a California native, plus I could live at the north pole without discomfort. "Trust me, you're better off sticking with the Homo sapiens model."

Her heartbeat jumped. "God, I'm such a bitch sometimes."

"Hey, you're tired and it's just a figure of speech," I raised the pitch of my vibrations some, trying to sound lighthearted. "Besides, there are so many things I can experience now that I never could when I had a body." Stuff we'd discussed before, in bits and pieces.

She didn't say anything, her breathing and heartbeat calm. I reached out with my power, connecting to places on her shirt and lightly constricting. If I did it right, she'd feel like she was being hugged. When she spoke it was in a whisper so quiet I wasn't sure if she even heard her words. "Do you miss it? Being normal, I mean."

Every day of my life. "Eh, I got over it. If you could feel music the way I do, you'd... Oh, that reminds me! I got you a Christmas gift. I was going to give it to you earlier, but..." Nothing quite like fighting to the death against a psychopath to kill the holiday spirit.

Her heartbeat jumped in panic. "I didn't get you anything, told you I'm such a bitch."

"Your laughter's gift enough." Oh god, I'm going to die a second time.

"I cannot believe you said that!" she barked out a sarcastic laugh. Then she covered her mouth and tried to keep herself from laughing until she snorted. Then she just gave up and laughed for real. The sound of her voice cascaded through what counted as my body and I luxuriated in the sensations. "You are so full of shit."

"Just hot air," I said. "But I'm not lying, you have a wonderful voice, take my word for it."

"Haha, if you insist," she said. I could imagine her smiling, even if I didn't have eyes to see her with. "So, I guess you got your gift, so now you can give me mine."

With a thought, I connected to her laptop and slid it over to her. "It's a gift code, so you'll have to get online." I gave her all the instructions, listening as she clacked away on the keyboards.

"SAIA, huh?" She poked around a bit, but I couldn't see what was on the screen. "So you got me thirty songs from some obscure artist I've never heard of from halfway across the world singing in a language I don't even know? It's perfect!"

"Three languages, actually," I corrected. "One of which isn't even a real language. They made it up for some video game."

"You are such a geek." The first song started. "Damn, this is good, where'd you find it?"

"Not telling." She'd figure it out later, when she got the other half of the album.

We listened, her quietly humming along when she figured out the tune to a given song. I just basked in the sensation of the song and her voice. "So, what does it feel like, to you?"

What a question to ask. "I don't know how to explain; a lot of it just doesn't have an equivalent. It's like taking a large swallow of a warm drink and feeling it move down your throat and spread in your stomach. Only it keeps going to fill your entire body, and it isn't heat... you may as well be trying to explain what being massaged by a rainbow feel like."

"Sounds beautiful."

"It's nice. You're better."

Laura laughed again. "You've really gotta work on your game. Those are the corniest lines."

"I'm being honest here," I argued. "Recordings just aren't as enjoyable as live voices or instruments, and you have a wonderful voice." It was true; to a human ear, maybe it sounded the same, but my senses were so much more than human.

She leaned back and stretched, moaning softly. "So that means you're not trying to seduce me?"

"If I was, I'd bring a better game." I rumbled laughter in the room.

"Well, how's this for game?" Her voice dipped low and husky. "I'm a screamer."

"Sounds like the the kind of line that only works if you're so attractive that it doesn't matter what you say." If I had the appropriate organs, my heart would have been pounding in my throat.

Laura smacked her lips. "So you're saying it worked."

"Why is it I get the feeling I'm the one being seduced?"

"~Oh, I dunno," she all but sang. "Have you checked my panties?" Her legs opened, and I took the invitation for what it was, extending my power to them. She had soaked through her pants. I gripped them with my power, and pressed them against her slit, using them to outline her folds and explore the shape of her lips.

"Mmmm, that's nice," she moaned softly. The pleasure massaged through my body and I lost concentration for a moment. "Hey, why'd you stop?"  
Because you're the first girl I've been with since I died. "Just surprised is all, I mean you're really, umm..."

"My motor's running like it's the Indy 500?"

"You have a way with words." And I love every part of it. "I'm just wondering why you're so worked up."

"Go back to what you were doing, and I'll tell yo-oooh!" Her back arched as I used her panties to squeeze her clit. I let the pressure off a bit, so she could catch her breath, softly rubbing her instead. "That was so not fair. I just, mmm, have a thing for dangerous men."

I let the tension fall from the cloth.

"Sorry, that sounded bad," she said. "I know you'd never hurt me. If I thought you would, I wouldn't enjoy it. But you're invisible, can only be heard when you want to be. If you wanted to wrap me in my own bedsheets and play with my bound, vulnerable body until it I'm a quivering wreck, no one could stop you."

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

She shrugged softly. "Maybe a lot. Mike may have let it slip you're interested a few days ago."

"That fat son of a bitch." I couldn't quite bring myself to be mad at him, but I had the right to be pissed.

"And, well, yeah," she sighed softly, shifting her hips as she rubbed herself against her chair. "It's kinda become an obsession, a fetish I never knew I had. And more than that, you're just... you can't see me any more than I can see you, and you still want me. It's flattering in a weird way. So I'm game for anything you want."

I squeezed her shirt tight, pressing the fabric like a dozen hands rubbing her body. "Tell me what you look like, every detail."

Her breasts got special attention, as I worked the fabric as best I could. "Mmm," her sighs were pleasure itself. "Every detail?"

"I thought you were game for anything," I teased, loosening my grip.

"Oh, you're bad." She reached up and I felt her shirt shift as she gripped her own breasts, massaging them now that I'd stopped. "Well, I'm five ten, little too skinny."

I rewarded her by focusing my attention between her legs again, pressing her underwear against every crevasse of her pussy. She pushed her hips forward against my pressure. "Mmm, but I'm athletic."

"Ooh, you're going to get me off if we keep this up any longer." She stood on shaky legs, despite my administrations. "Let's go to the bedroom."

I wrapped her clothes in my power, lifting with every bit of fabric on her. I couldn't quite get enough lift to keep her in the air, but a simple step was enough momentum to take her all the way to her bedroom door.

I squeezed her shirt, pressing her breasts. "You stopped talking."

"I'm a natural blonde," she said as she shakily entered her bedroom. "But my hair's dark blue and pixie cut right now. It accentuates my round face and green eyes."

I committed those images to memory; I hadn't been like this so long that I forgot what a woman looked like. "Good, but keep going," I tightened her panties and bra, squeezing her body.

"Is that what you want? To know about my tits and ass?" Laura wiggled her hips before sliding her pants and panties slowly down her legs. "I wouldn't mind a bigger ass, but I got the beanpole figure. I'll never have a bubble butt, but I have a nice, toned, runner's behind.

I knew that from how her pants gripped her. "That's fine, I like them tight."

She laughed. "Oh, I bet you do." She slid her shirt up, then started on her bra. "The tits are a nice, firm D-cup that goes perfectly with my height. They'd better be perfect, I paid enough or them." She dropped the bra, and left me as blind to her as she was to me. "Oh, and my amazingly sexy voice you love so much."

"Also your devious mind. What are you plotting over there?" I followed her heartbeat as she opened her closet and pulled out a sheet. A finely woven material, maybe silk, but my senses didn't work that way.

She wrapped it around herself and pulled it over her head. "Okay, now what I really want is for you to kiss me."

That is clever. I folded the material against her skin, exploring every inch of her body. The sheet slid under her breasts, showing me every detail of her breasts and nipples. Perfect was right, I couldn't even find a scar.

I wrapped the sheet around her legs, feeling the muscles. Her stomach tone, the curve of her hips, every muscle group. Her arousal soaked the sheet where it pushed into her slit and the crack of her ass.

She moaned as I explored, and I could feel her breath push through the sheet. She gasped when I pushed against her mouth, her arms, her legs, her breasts, her back, a thousand lips of silk offering soft lingering kisses across her body.

Her heart was racing when I finally used the fabric to explore her lips, play with her tongue. She kissed back, pressing her lips and tongue against the cloth that held her.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you." I let my voice rumble through the room, deep enough to cause the loose change on her nightstand to shudder. If she liked the idea power and danger, I could throw some special effects in.

She moaned, struggling against the silk I tightened around her. My telekinetics weren't that strong, but I had surface area to work with and she had no leverage. "I wouldn't stop you even if I could. Do whatever you want to me"

I put some force on her shoulders, pushing her back so she fell on her bed. "What I want, is to hear you cum." I focused my attentions, adding pressure, turning the kisses into biting and rubbing and twisting. I couldn't fake suction, but I could create patterns of pressure that no human body could emulate.

With imitation teeth, I bit down on both her nipples at once, slowly upping the pressure. Wavelike ripples traveled along her back, and I pushed her arms and legs to the bed, pinning her.

"Fuck yes! Bite my tits!" I pushed down harder, glad I got it right. Laura cried out in pleasure, and I shivered in delight. I had spent the last few weeks falling in love with this wonderful woman, and I now that I had her I was going to enjoy every second.

I pressed her arms down and pushed her legs open with as much force as my power allowed. "I'm going to taste you, now." I sent ripples of pressure across the silk, a full body massage timed to every syllable I spoke.

She moaned and arched her back as I trailed kisses down her well-toned stomach. "Please hurry. Don't make me beg."

I got the feeling she wouldn't mind if I did, but I could do that later. I pushed the sheet against her pussy, creating an outline in soaking wet silk. I hummed, sending vibrations through the bed while pressing three imitation tongues against her lips. "That's it, you're going to make me cum!"

That was all I needed; the cloth bit down on her nub. "Fuuuuck!!!" Her body pushed up off the bed hard enough that she almost pulled free of my power.

I moved with her jolts and lifted her off the bed. I could only guess how it would look to an outsider, watching her hover in mid air screaming as she bucked against my silk ministrations. I let her fall after she crested, savoring her gasps of pleasure.

She giggled and rolled onto her side. "That... was... damn."

I adjusted pressure, massaging her shoulders while creating the illusion of a man pressed up against her from behind. I even added the hard cock, and generously gave it about eight inches. "I'm glad you liked it."

"But you didn't get off," her voice dropped.

"Don't you dare ruin this moment with pity," I restricted the silk, a full body hug. "I enjoyed every moment. Maybe for me it's more like enjoying a beautiful song with a beautiful date, but I still can't think of anything I'd rather do than hear you cum for me."

Laura sighed and snuggled back against my illusion. "Well, if you insist, I suppose I can allow you to keep having your way with me."

I pressed the silk against her breasts, squeezing them while brushing the nipples with a pair of tongues each. "That's good, I'm not done with you yet."

Laura groaned, her head leaning back. I took this as an invitation and kissed her lips, rubbing her tongue with mine. "I want you to fuck me."  
I shifted the sheet, slowly pushing it into her pussy.

"Mmm, I've got a better way." The way she moaned and pushed against my power suggested she didn't mind too much. "Second drawer."

Now that I was looking, I noticed the pair of toys, a small vibrator and a longer dildo. I was glad I went with the 'generous' package, this thing was just as long and twice as thick as what I went for. I pulled the monster out. "Gotta love a woman who comes prepared."

"Both," she said. "I want to really be fucked." She rolled over onto her stomach while I grabbed the second toy. "Don't worry about the lube, I'm so ready it's crazy."

I slid both toys into the tangled folds of the sheet, guiding them down her back. "I think my momma warned me about girls like you." I twisted the smaller one, sending off its vibrations. "I always hoped I'd meet one."

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me like a whore." Laura wriggled her ass for me, giving me a sense of every contour. She wasn't lying about that ass, it really was perfect. I worked the small vibrator first, sliding it inside her pussy and then moving it deeper.

"Wh-what are- yooouuuuu!" She screamed as I got it all the way up against the back of her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed through me, a combination of her voice and the vibration of the toy echoing through her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, that's new! Don't stop!"

She collapsed as her body was wracked by another climax. My power helding her in place. I slowly worked the vibrator out of her insides, leaving it running the whole time. "Watching you cum is my new favorite hobby."

Laura gasped for breath, finding the strength to keep herself upright. "That's funny, it's been my favorite hobby since I was fifteen."  
"Watching yourself cum?"

"You're lucky you're cuuuuoooogod!!!" I sank the vibrating toy into her ass as she was talking. "Warn a girl next time!" She started rocking her hips back, pressing the toy deeper inside her.

"You really like getting fucked in the ass?"

"Yes," she gasped. "It was my favorite."

"Was?" I took the dildo and rubbed it against her slit.

"That thing you did with the kisses." Laura rocked against the toys, fucking herself while I held them in place. God, just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm going to cum again."

I wrapped the sheet around what hair I could grab and pulled her neck back. "Save it until I have the other one in you." I was already pushing the tip into her entrance. It was difficult going, and the monster threatened to push its little brother out of her.

Laura gasped and moaned, pushing harder against the toy. A sudden release of pressure and it slid right in. Her moans made the sweetest music blended with the hum of the vibrator inside her ass. "Keep fucking me, I'm going to cum again!" She pushed against the toys, taking the monster deep enough that I was afraid she might hurt herself

I massaged her back and neck, creating new pairs of hands to explore her legs and arms and stomach and breasts while fucking her as hard as I could. It was a wonderful, euphoric feeling as I brought her closer to climax. I pulled her into a long passionate kiss and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm going to fill your tight holes," I increased the speed of thrusts and dialed the vibrator to max. "Be a good girl and cum with me."

"Yes! Yes!" She worked against the toys. "Cum in me, make me yours!"

"You're so beautiful." I forced the toy as deep as my strength would allow. "I love you."

"Ohhhh!!!" Laura howled her pleasure as her body locked up in tremors. Her stomach clenched, forcing the monster to fall out of her pussy and get tangled in the sheet. The vibrator went the other way, and I gently shut it off and worked it out of her. She slumped forward, spent, and I let her gently fall to the bed.

She shifted, finding a comfortable position. "Did you mean that?"

"Yes," no point in denying it.

"How long?"

"Started the day you opened the door for me. I know it's silly, but that's when I knew there was something special about you." There was a list of other little quirks, like her love of music and whole attitude about life. "Oh, and threatening to shoot a Nazi in the junk."

"Heh, yeah, that was pretty awesome." She sighed and snuggled in while I shifted blankets to create the illusion that we were actually touching. "If we're being honest, I was so scared I thought I was gonna cry."

I ran a hand over her head. "Well, you have friends to watch your back, so just let us deal with the supervillains, okay?"

"Okay, but next time I get a chance to shoot a Nazi in the dick and call it self defense, there's nothing you can say to stop me."

I created a rumble of laughter. "What if I say 'let me get the camera first'?"

Laura shifted back against me her heart slowed. I could tell how worn out she was. "You win."

"Yes I do." I stroked her arm as she drifted off to sleep. I moved her toys over to the sink and, with a little effort, got her properly tucked into bed. Those hours listening to her in her sleep were the first time since long before I got my powers that I truly felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually about twice as long as I intended it to be when I started. Heh. Oops.
> 
> PS- in case you want to read the source material.
> 
> https://pricestory.wordpress.com/stories/
> 
> Most of it is exponentially less sexy.


End file.
